Dear Cammie Millie
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: Cammie Millie belongs to rustybirdcage. The only connection a soldier has to home from the front line are letters. Cuphead, a victim of the war draft, is stuck in the trenches, as bombs and bullets fly across No-Mans-Land. He passes the time by writing letters to his sweetheart back home. But as time passes, his sanity starts to dwindle. And soon, he can no longer hide it from her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I came up with this AU on the fly after watching Overly Sarcastic Production's summary of "All Quiet on the Western Front". I had to write it. I got permission from rustybirdcage on DeviantArt to use his/her OC, Cammie Millie, as a character in my fic. I love that OC to death, and love her relationship with Cuphead. Plus, I thought Cammie would be perfect for the role she's playing here. **

**This is basically an AU where Cuphead, who's around 20 years old, ends up getting drafted into war during WWI, along with plenty of other familiar faces from Inkwell. I can 100% say I have no clue what it's like to be in any sorta war setting at all (my closest experience was lazertag) so take this fic with a bit of salt. I'll be doing my best to portray things accurately, and I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure how many "letters" I'll end up writing for this series, but I hope you do enjoy all of them.**

 **So, for my final warning, this fic may or may not be depressing. I don't really wanna be too mean to the characters, but also don't intend to go easy on them either. We'll just have to wait and see how things go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cuphead. That belongs to Studio MDHR. I also do not own Cammie Millie. That is rustybirdcage's OC, and said OC is wonderful. **

**Leave a review, if you'd please!**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

 _Dear Cammie Millie,_

 _When I finally come home, I'm gonna marry you. I'll give you a ring made from gold, and a whole lotta nice things. It'll have the biggest diamond I can find on top. Then I'll buy you a dress from Lacy's, and we'll get married on the beach. It's gonna be beautiful, Cammie! Beautiful, I tell ya!_

 _On the day I come home, would you mind wearing that pretty yellow dress? The one I bought for you, and told you to only wear on a special occasion? So then you wore it to so many things that the normal man wouldn't consider special, but I did? I don't think you've forgotten._

 _If we ever make it out of these trenches, our next stop is gonna be Paris. Imagine all the tea I can buy for you there!_

 _I think I'll be gettin' out of these trenches soon. The Major has a plan. He might be a pain in the butt, but he's all about keepin' casualties to a minimum. That's somethin' I can stand behind._

 _Mugman's been talking about this girl he met before he took the boat out to Europe for war. He was all sad 'cause he didn't have a girl to write to like I do, so he asked this nice girl he just met if he could send letters to her. I'm glad he did it; it's helped him keep his sanity. The girls name is Cala, apparently. If you ever find this 'Cala', tell her I said hi._

 _I hope Wally Jr.'s doin' ok. I been tryin' to teach his dad how to write, so he can tell his son how he's doin', but I think his old man just doesn't have the knack for it. But, tell Wally Jr. his dad's doin' fine, would ya? It's kinda just good to know someone's still alive._

 _You wouldn't believe who just showed up to the trenches yesterday. Old man Mac! Of all the people! Gosh, we must be gettin' desperate, sweetie. If we drafted old man Mac of all people._

 _Most'a the guys I knew from home are still kicking. Which is good. There've been a few guys in our squad who took the bullet, but not anybody I knew well, really._

 _I think you'd be proud of me Cammie. I haven't killed a man yet! And neither has Mugs! Cagney has though, but he seems ok about it. Got a little shell shocked, but he got over it pretty quickly. I ain't so sure he'll stay fine, but I say he's smart, saving the breakdowns for when he finally comes home. And I don't blame him, really. It was either him or the other guy. I know I'd, for one, prefer Cagney._

 _Don't tell Hilda 'bout it though. She already got enough to worry 'bout, what with the baby and all._

 _Speaking of the baby, Cagney thought of a few names! He's gonna tell them to Hilda himself in his own letter, so I don't need to be sharing here, but it's just a little something. I mean, it's crazy, right? Here we are, stuck in the trenches, and Cagney's all worried about what he's gonna name his baby._

 _I think I like that. I like it very much. Cammie, when I get home, and we marry, do you think we'll have a baby? I really want one._

 _I know I've said it a thousand times, but I promis you I won't die, Cammie. I gotta go home and marry you first, then we gotta have a baby. Then we gotta help the baby grow up, and then our baby's gotta have babies of it's own, and then we gotta look after our grand babies. And when we're old and all my paint's chipped off, and your bag's shriveled up, then I can die. But not till then._

 _I miss you a lot Cammie. But I'm coming home soon. I mean, this war ain't gonna go on forever._

 _I wonder what I'm gonna do for a job once I get home?_

 _With lots of Love,_

 _Cuphead_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Cammie Millie,_

 _Turns out you ain't gonna be getting the letter I wrote yesterday, or this one, for awhile. We've been stuck down here for a week now, and accordin' to the Major, we ain't gettin' out anytime soon. So I'll just save a small collection for ya to deliver when I get to Paris. I get the feeling that whatever you've been sendin' to me is probably also at Paris waiting for me. Overdue mail's a common thing here. I mean, Cagney didn't get his letter from Hilda talkin' bout his baby 'till around a month after she wrote it._

 _Things haven't much changed since yesterday. Mugman's been freakin' out a bit since the shells over us keep exploding, and you know how he is around loud noises. I bet his fear of fireworks ain't helpin' the matter. I'm doing my best to keep him calm, but I don't think it's helping much._

 _Gosh, I feel pretty bad. I thought enlistin' myself soon as the draft started would keep Mugman from havin' to come out here, but I guess that didn't change a thing. You're probably really angry with me 'bout that. I remember how much you cried the night I told you I signed up for the military. But to make things worse, I'm kinda glad Mugman's here with me._

 _Imagine_ _that, Cammie. My baby brother's going through hell and I'm happy with it. But I can't help it. Havin' Mugman around with me is makin' me so happy. And as much as I wish he were back home with Elder Kettle, and you, I'm just so goddamn_ _grateful I've got Muggy to keep me company through all this. It's selfish of me._

 _The day we run outta paper to write letters down here is the day I'm gonna lose my sanity. Just tellin' you how I feel 'bout all this makes me feel a lot better. A small part of me wishes you where by my side, so I could see your face, but the bigger part is just happy as hell you're not out here too._

 _Gosh, I just had a terrible thought, Cammie. They drafted old man Mac out here. He ain't as old as Elder Kettle, but gosh, he's sixty years old, Cammie! They're desperate enough to draft old men now. How long's it gonna be until they start gettin' more desperate and start drafting women? I wouldn't put it past old Lucifer to draft girls if the requirement numbers keep going up._

 _I better not tell Cagney 'bout this, or let him see the letter. I mean, he's already stressed enough as it is. He had a dream last night that he wasn't able to come home in time, and when he did, his kid had already grown up into a degenerate 'cause he never had a father figure in his life. I told him that even if he didn't come home for that long, Hilda still had a good enough head on her shoulders to raise their kid right, but still. The thought of missin' your kid's entire childhood cause your stuck in these goddamn trenches is a scary thought. I'd only add to his worries if I told him it's possible that they might start drafting women._

 _Enough of that, though. I guess being stuck down here in the dark with the constant sound of explosions can do things to ya. I shouldn't really be burdening you with all this. Maybe I can just not mail this letter. I mean, you'd understand if I didn't write every single day right? _

_You would. But that stupid little voice in the back of my head keeps saying your gonna get mad at me. I guess I'll send this anyways._

 _But, ah, how about some happy things? Ol' Captain Brineybeard got transferred to our squad a few days ago, and he brought enough rum along with 'em to last him a year! I know drinkin' ain't the best idea, but for a lightweight, and sleepy drunk like me, all I need is one or two shots, and I can fall asleep easy, explosions or no explosions. And the good thing is, Brineybeard ain't oversharing his drinks, so we won't be runnin' out any time soon. He only shares with the other guys from Inkwell. He and Cagney share a glass before sleep, I take a shot or two, Mugs, Wally, and Mac don't really drink, and Ribby and Croaks are the only ol' friends of Brineybeard's who ain't allowed to take a sip, since we all know that they'd steal all the booze. Probably in a single night too._

 _Gosh, remember that one time we got really drunk at Rollup's bar? I think we passed out, if I remember correctly. Poor ol' Mugman had to haul our drunk ass's home. Damn, your old man nearly killed me. Honestly, I've seen bullets rip through the air and men drop like flies, and I still think the scariest thing I've ever seen was your father when he's angry._

 _Mugman wasn't too happy with me either. He had a date that night, but cause he was getting me out of trouble, he missed it, and the girl though he stood 'er up. I guess a lot of the reasons Mug's ain't got a girlfriend is 'cause of all the stupid thing's I've done. Not to mention that one incident with that fish girl, uh, Angel, I think her name was._

 _I'm runnin' out of room on the paper, and I'm trying not to use too much, since we don't wanna run out, so I'll say goodbye here. I'll be home soon, Cammie! I can't wait to see your pretty face again._

 _With love,_

 _Cuphead_


End file.
